


Love Me and Believe (anything I say)

by VenueWings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Badass Rey, Because Star Wars and Tron belongs to Disney, Betrayal, Gen, Hurt Finn, Inspired by Disney, Inspired by a Movie, Poe-centric, Rescue, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenueWings/pseuds/VenueWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the TFA kink meme: Rey goes and learns with the Dark side. She feels true power coursing through her fingertips. She is unrestricted, undampened. She is not a pawn in their game, but the fission and force at its core. The scavenger from the dust planet has become a queen, radiant in the absence of light. Give me something that feels like the literary equivalent of Lana Del Rey's 'Once Upon a Dream'.</p><p>In a world where our trio never reunited: Poe gets betrayed, so does Rey. Rey handles her betrayal with disproportionate retribution, but that's because the idiots tried to take Finn from her, and Poe could only watch helplessly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me and Believe (anything I say)

"I believed in the Resistance once before," the informant declares even as stormtroopers burst into the club. 

Poe mentally swore, grabbing for his blaster, only to falter when he realized he didn't have it. Reclining at the seat besides the Resistance's informant, his beautiful companion smiled coyly at Poe, the familiar weapon now in her hands. 

Betrayal always stung, and Poe was truly caught and cornered. This club wasn't one of the seedier ones informants preferred, it was almost close to a respectable establishment and so there actually were civilians mingling in the crowds. A crowd on the verge of panic as the stormtroopers all pointed their weapons in the crowd, but no shots were fired. A stormtrooper who seemed to be the leader was barking orders. 

"Staff to the right, guests on the left, the rest of you on tables - stay!" 

So Poe stayed, glaring hatefully at his ex-informant as the stormtroopers moved about, roughly herding the crowd to their desired groups. He only moved his eyes away when he heard one of the soldiers kick a slower-moving target, and focused his hatred at the white uniforms instead. Mentally he counted them, trying to look for any weakness, but the squad leader seemed to have spotted him and was moving closer. Poe tensed, knowing it was useless, but never will he let himself be prisoner of the First Order again. 

He would die, before he let Kylo Ren rummage through his mind again. He could handle torture and interrogation, but never again will he allow himself to become a victim of those manipulating the Force. 

The soldier strode right up to him...and past him. 

The look on the informant's face would have been hilarious under any other circumstances, but Poe couldn't bring himself to laugh. The soldier marched right past their table, his blaster live and pointed, to a table not far from Poe's. There were six individuals, only two of them seated - a terrified looking young man and a young woman who had her back to the approaching stormtrooper. 

"Put your hands up!" The robotic voice demanded, and everyone did, including the terrified young man...but not the girl, who still did not turn around. 

"I see your decision," the soft voice carried over the tense silence. Poe realized she was talking to the young man across from her, "But you've made a grave mistake." 

"Look, Rey, I'm only playing all the angles," the young man said defensively. 

"Hands up!" The stormtrooper shouted again, a few other soldiers pointed their blasters in support but again none fired. Poe was surprised no one was dead at this point. 

For a while it seemed like the young woman - Rey - wasn't going to move, when she finally did it was to slowly stand up. She held half the club's attention at this point, and when she turned around to obediently raise her hands, all the stormtroopers' guns were ripped out of their grip and raised into the air. 

No, not just the stormtrooper's, Poe's own blaster, _every blaster_ in the club were suddenly in the air. Torn out of hands, pulled from beneath jackets, even a few dragged from under tables, all the weapons were raised just as Rey's hands did, and all of them were now pointing at either a stormtrooper or the men sitting across Rey's table. The young man looked even more terrified than he was earlier, if that was even possible. Rey, still watching over the rest of the club, didn't bother turning around. 

Oh Kriff, Poe could feel himself about to break into a cold sweat. Not again, not another one so soon, he saw one of club patrons hyperventilating - at the guns or the mere pressure of the Force he couldn't tell. Others stared at Rey with wide eyes, something like awe on their faces. Yet none of them moved, no one dared to, as if everyone had truly realized they were in the presence of a predator and could only pray not to draw attention to themselves. 

Rey granted them that small mercy, seemingly just staring vaguely over them as she continued her conversation. "If I knew you, the way I did once, I should have expected you to try something like this." The force-user lowered her hands to pick up a glass at her table, the blasters stayed up in the air, a warning threat and a display of power Poe had only heard of in legends. He, like the rest of the club, could only watch as if mesmerized by the girl now drinking from her glass. The exposed long neck, a pink tongue that swiped to finish the last drop, all done as if she wasn't surrounded by her enemies. "And I just want you to know, I would have agreed with you, that we need to use all methods and resources at our disposal. The point isn't to make a path so that you could gain power, but to make it so that _all_ paths could gain power."

The glass suddenly shattered in Rey's hand, even though she hadn't even tightened her fingers. The pieces suddenly flew back and embedded themselves into the eyes of one of the men standing by the table, who only screamed and collapsed. His screams indicated he was still alive, and Rey was whirling around to face her own informant and traitor. 

"Unfortunately you took something from me, and that is unforgivable. So while your precious friend their screams - and don't deny it, I picked that one for a reason - you _will_ give Finn back to me. Now, or the nice troopers you've brought here for me will be used to kill you and your friends." 

"Okay!" 

Poe, with the rest of the crowd and the stormtroopers, watched as the young man spoke into a communicator. The communicator floated in the air with the rest of the weapons after the short conversation, and since there was nothing to do but wait, Poe took to memorizing the features of the girl. Young, pretty, a sharp gleam in her eyes that didn't seem particularly cruel but certainly cold. She didn't seem to care about the screaming man, but nor did she stop those trying to comfort him as any attempts for the men to leave seem to just bring a blaster floating closer to them. 

There was something about her that was familiar though, if BB-8 was here maybe his droid could provide a reminder. Thinking of BB-8 allowed him to register the name Rey had used, but it wasn't like there wasn't a lot of people named...

"Finn," the cold gleam in Rey's eyes softened even as Poe felt like he got dosed in cold water. 

It was the stormtrooper who had helped him escape, and...was that his jacket? Finn looked unharmed, except for a cut lip and a marked cheek like someone had hit him. Crude chains held his hands and feet together, but not enough to prevent him from walking. His guard, looking like he was over his head, kept looking nervously at the floating blasters. As if they, not the Force user, was the biggest threat. Poe was debating the merits of getting his one-time ally's attention, when one of the troopers shouted "Traitor!"

That was when the tension finally broke. Although Rey didn't react, one of the men standing behind her grabbed his floating blaster - already aimed at that same trooper - and fired. The sharp sound cut through the spell and all hell broke loose. 

Poe grabbed his blaster, his informant grabbed another and fired at him. Poe managed to dunk, and kicked his table forward, slamming his opponent back into his chair and across several feet. Men and women were screaming again, blasters were grabbed at random and fired. The stormtroopers were no longer stationary, even those who didn't have their weapons were engaging in hand-to-hand combat. Poe shot his ex-informant before the man could get up, stealing his blaster quickly. He looked around, but the informant's partner was gone. No wait, she was draped behind one of the chairs, Poe wasn't close enough to check if she was breathing, and was too busy firing at another trooper to spare another though. 

"Enough!" 

Blaster fire froze in midair, but everyone else was knocked flat down. Poe scrambled up quickly, only to realize his feet couldn't move, and with a start saw everyone's feet suddenly seem glued on the floor. Well, everyone except Rey's group, Finn's chains were already unlocking and flinging themselves to the men running for the door. The chains were long enough to wrap around their throats, and were tightening even as the youngest one screamed. 

"You said you wouldn't kill us!" 

"You believed I said that, I only said I wouldn't use the troopers." 

"Rey!" Finn cried out. 

"Be grateful I've never had the patience for torture, it means the only example I can make is to kill all your friends in front of you first." 

The chains snapped, as did bone, the survivors from the table were now only those on Rey's side. Without any prompting from her the survivors were pulling Finn to his feet and following her out the door. Poe knew with her leaving the rest of the survivors in the club would be able to lift their feet again, and maybe move after her. 

Not every one seemed as anxious, as Rey passed several of the club goers dropped to their knees, prostrating themselves before her. A few stormtroopers seemed to straightened to attention as she passed, even though none of them could move their feet. Rey's steps didn't falter, she glided across the floor with a smooth grace that none of her entourage could hope to copy, and vanished out the door. 

Later Poe would hear the news, of the new Force user slowly expanding her power and influence. They say she was once a mere scavenger, until the First Order captured her. If the stories were to be believed, they wanted to make her into a weapon, something she disagreed with. Supposedly the fallout of that included a planet-based weapon getting destroyed, the leader of the Knights of Ren injured, a General out of commission...and a stormtrooper who deserted. Finn. Finn was alive. 

But if the legends were to be believed, if Rey indeed was a Force user intent on continuing her current path, he soon won't be.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on March 2016


End file.
